


Impassive

by dbw



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A word-of-the-day drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impassive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2006

**impassive \im-PASS-iv\, adjective:  
1\. Devoid of or unsusceptible to emotion.  
2\. Showing no sign of emotion or feeling; expressionless.**

 

Nyssa stood in front of the console, pretending to be absorbed by the display, while Tegan and the Doctor bickered.

Neither seemed to understand his or her effect on the other. The more impassive the Doctor became, the more Tegan was impassioned. The more fiery Tegan's demeanor, the icier the Doctor's response, as if they'd each thrown down a challenge that the other couldn't deny.

What was the old adage? _Opposites attract_, that was it. One of these days they'd realize that all this time they'd been engaging in courtship rituals. Nyssa smiled and wondered just what would happen then?


End file.
